This invention relates generally to xerographic copying apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to the heat and pressure fixing of particulate thermoplastic toner by direct contact with an externally heated fusing member.
In the process of conventional xerography, a light image of an original to be copied is typically recorded in the form of a latent electrostatic image upon a photosensitive member with subsequent rendering of the latent image visible by the application of electroscopic marking particles, commonly referred to as toner. The visual toner image can be either fixed directly upon the photosensitive member or transferred from the member to another support, such as a sheet of plain paper, with subsequent affixing of the image thereto in one of various ways, for example, as by heat and pressure.
In order to affix or fuse electroscopic toner material onto a support member by heat and pressure, it is necessary to elevate the temperature of the toner material to a point at which he constituents of the toner material coalesce and become tacky while simultaneously applying pressure. This action causes the toner to flow to some extent into the fibers or pores of support members or otherwise upon the surfaces thereof. Thereafter, as the toner material cools, solidification of the toner material occurs causing the toner material to be bonded firmly to the support member. In both the xerographic as well as the electrographic recording arts, the use of thermal energy and pressure for fixing toner images onto a support member is old and well known.
One approach to heat and pressure fusing of electroscopic toner images onto a support has been to pass the support with the toner images thereon between a pair of opposed roller members, at least one of which is internally heated. During operation of a fusing system of this type, the support member to which the toner images are electrostatically adhered is moved through the nip formed between the rolls with the toner image contacting the fuser roller thereby to effect heating of the toner images within the nip. By controlling the heat transferred to the toner, virtually no offset of the toner particles from the copy sheet to the fuser roll is experienced under normal conditions. This is because the heat applied to the surface of the roller is insufficient to raise the temperature of the surface of the roller above the "hot offset" temperature of the toner whereat the toner particles in the image areas of the toner liquefy and cause a splitting action in the molten toner resulting in "hot offset." Splitting occurs when the cohesive forces holding the viscous toner mass together is less than the adhesive forces tending to offset it to a contacting surface such as a fuser roll.
Occasionally, however, toner particles will be offset to the fuser roll by an insufficient application of heat to the surface thereof (i.e. "cold" offsetting); by imperfections in the properties of the surface of the roll; or by the toner particles insufficiently adhering to the copy sheet by the electrostatic forces which normally hold them there. In such a case, toner particles may be transferred to the surface of the fuser roll with subsequent transfer to the backup roll during periods of time when no copy paper is in the nip.
Moreover, toner particles can be picked up by the fuser and/or backup roll during fusing of duplex copies or simply from the surroundings of the reproducing apparatus.
One arrangement for minimizing the foregoing problems, particularly that which is commonly referred to as "offsetting," has been to provide a fuser roll with an outer surface or covering of polytetrafluoroethylene, known by the tradename Teflon to which a release agent such as silicone oil is applied, the thickness of the Teflon being on the order of several mils and the thickness of the oil being less than 1 micron. Silicone based (polydimethylsiloxane) oils which possesses a relatively low surface energy, have been found to be materials that are suitable for use in the heated fuser roll environment where Teflon constitutes the outer surface of the fuser roll. In practice, a thin layer of silicone oil is applied to the surface of the heated roll to form an interface between the roll surface and the toner images carried on the support material. Thus, a low surface energy layer is presented to the toner as it passes through the fuser nip and thereby prevents toner from offsetting to the fuser roll surface.
A fuser roll construction of the type described above is fabricated by applying in any suitable manner a solid layer of abhesive material to a rigid core or substrate such as the solid Teflon outer surface or covering of the aforementioned arrangement.
External fuser roll heating has been recognized to have substantial unit manufacturing cost (UMC) and size benefits over the more conventional internal roll heating methods for high speed application (.gtoreq.about 600 mm per second). However, external fuser roll heating exhibits significantly increased fire risk as well. Thus, the viability of external heating of a fuser roll is dependent on the provision of a fail-safe method of insuring that a fire will not occur.
Most fuser roll temperature controllers use either a triac or two silicon controlled rectifiers (SCRs) to switch the lamp on and off. When a low level signal is supplied to these devices they become conductive and remain on (latched) until the current drops to zero. Since fuser lamps are powered by 60 Hz AC power, zero crossing occurs 120 per second. Thus, in normal operation, shutdown occurs within 1/120th of a second of loss of the control signal. The problem with these devices is that they often fail by short circuiting. In this case, the over-temperature sensor near the fuser roll would eventually shut down the fuser. However, such devices take tens of seconds to minutes to activate in the event of a triac or SCR failure, far too long for external heating. In addition, over-temperature sensors provide no protection should the fuser roll stop rotating.